Ta Main
by Orshid
Summary: J'aurais aimé tenir ta main, un peu plus longtemps...". Réflexions de Rin à propos de la mort d'Obito. Song fic, One Shot. Kakashi Gaiden


**Titre :**_Ta Main_

**Auteur :** Orshid

**Disclaimer :** « Naruto » appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, et la chanson « Ta Main » à Grégoire.

**Synopsis : **_ « J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps… » _Réflexions de Rin à propos de la mort d'Obito. [Song fic, One Shot. Kakashi Gaiden]

* * *

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal,  
_

_Encore à parler de toi_

Ça va faire un mois, maintenant. J'ai cesser de me réfugier dans le silence, mais parler de toi...C'est comme m'arracher le cœur à nouveau.

_Il parait que c'est normal  
_

_Y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là _

Les gens disent pleins de choses...Pas forcément utiles. Ils sont désolés ? Moi aussi, je ne m'en sent pas mieux pour autant. Ils disent qu'ils n'y a pas de remèdes contre le maux qui m'attaquent ? Merci, je suis medic-nin, j'avais compris. Et la métaphore n'est ni jolie, ni bien trouvée.

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre,_

_Quand je te croise dans les photos_

Cette photo, de nous, de l'équipe 7, je la déteste à présent. Trop claire, trop joyeuse...Trop toi. Ils y en a d'autres, chez moi, pleins, partout, sur les murs, et je n'ai ni le courage de les enlever, ni l'audace de les affronter.

_Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,_

_Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

Je n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'on est en guerre, que c'est le lot de tous les ninjas, et que j'affronte la mort tout le temps mais...C'est trop dur. Je ne suis peut-être pas une vraie ninja, mais au moins j'ai un cœur. Et ce cœur, il battait grâce à toi.

_C'est comme ça,_

_C'est comme ça. _

On me dit que c'est comme ça, et quand c'est bien trop dur de penser à toi, je me répètes cette phrase qui me fais vomir. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'arrives pas à faire mon deuil, parce qu'admettre que « c'est comme ça », c'est comme cracher sur ta mort et faire comme si de rien n'était.

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

_Un peu plus longtemps…_

Juste un moment de plus, j'aurais voulu presser ta main dans la mienne, peut-être que tu ne serrais pas parti, si j'avais insisté, si je t'avais soigné, j'aurais du faire plus, j'aurais dû faire mieux, j'aurais dû...

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

_Un peu plus longtemps…_

Rien qu'un petit peu, jusqu'au bout, avec toi

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,_

_Ne dure qu'un instant. _

Même si c'est impossible. Même si être triste, c'est te rendre honneur. Même si tu n'aurais pas voulu que je pleure, mais c'est trop.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins,_

_Que tu m'entends. _

Oui, j'espère que tu es là, encore, avec moi...Même si c'est stupide, immature, j'ai l'espoir idiot et égoïste que tu restes prêt de moi pour toujours. Écoute, écoute tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire, te déclarer...

_C'est dur de briser le silence,_

_Même dans les cris, même dans la fête, _

Je m'oblige à parler, à rire, même si chaque mot, chaque sourire me dégoutes, me répugnes. Pour la plupart des gens, ça marche, ils n'insistent pas. J'ai horreur de cette pitié qui m'assaille lorsqu'ils me regardent, des « pauvre petite » plein la bouche.

Kakashi, lui, il ne me dit rien. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas d'affronter mon regard. Je ne lui reproches rien, mais pourtant...Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Peut-être que si il n'avait pas été si bête...

_C'est dur de combattre l'absence,_

_Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête. _

Le plus cruel, c'est de s'apercevoir que sans toi, rien ne va. Rien n'est pareil, rien ne marche. Tu étais tellement présent dans ma vie, que maintenaient, tout est fade, inintéressant.

Tu étais un peu mon soleil, et je gravitais autour de toi, resplendissant. Et maintenant, je erre, sans point d'encrage, sans repères, comme une planète délaissée.

Tu m'as abandonnée...

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,  
On a chacun sa propre histoire. _

Les gens qui me laisse tranquille sont les meilleurs. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me disent qu'ils comprennent ce que je ressent, c'est faux ! Jamais ils...jamais...C'est insupportable. Qu'ils se taisent !

_On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,  
Que la peine devienne dérisoire. _

Encore une stupide phrase idiote de ces personnes qui pensent t'aider. Je ne veux pas attendre ! Je veux pas m'arrêter de souffrir ! Ce serait t'oublier, te rabaisser ! Pourtant ça serait si facile...De tout oublier...

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça. _

Arrêtez, non, ce n'est pas juste ! Ça ne peut pas se finir « comme ça » ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ainsi, pour moi, pour nous ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas été égoïste, hein ? C'est toi qui vivrais avec cette douleur insupportable, pas moi !

Pourquoi tu as été lâche, de me laisser vivre ? Tu aurais dû l'écouter ! Tu aurais dû être idiot !

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps…_

Pourquoi il m'a dit de fuir ? Pourquoi il t'as laissé comme ça, à demi-mort ? J'aurais pu te sauver, j'aurais pu tenir ta main, encore et encore...

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps… _

Encore un petit moment...Je voudrais tellement retrouver ta paume, presque froide, pourtant réconfortante, qui s'accroche encore un peu...

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant. _

Ça fait trop mal...Je voudrais vivre avec tout ma vie, quittes à en mourir...Mais c'est trop, même pour moi.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins,  
Que tu m'entends. _

Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plait...tu n'as jamais rien su me refuser, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouter ?

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier, _

_D'avoir été au moins un jour_

Oui, j'ai été la plus heureuse des shinobi, parce que tu as illuminé ma vie. Tu m'a prodigué chaleur et affection, alors que tu vivais bien pire que moi...qu'est-ce que j'ai été sotte de m'apitoyer, alors que toi, tu m'écoutais, ne demandant jamais rien en retour...

_Un peu ton ami et ton frère,  
Même si la vie a ses détours. _

Tu étais mon frère d'armes, mon frère de coeur. Le sang ne voulait rien dire, tu étais tout pour moi. Et même si la vie nous à séparés, tu resteras toujours le meilleur pour moi.

_C'est comme ça,  
C'est comme ça. _

J'ai compris, tu sais...je dois vivre, parce que tu m'as fait cadeau de ta vie...je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ça, je ne peux pas continuer à être ainsi...

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
__Un peu plus longtemps… _

Mais quand-même...Rien qu'une seule seconde, l'espace d'un instant...

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,  
Un peu plus longtemps… _

Ma main dans la tienne, ton sourire pour le mien...

_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,  
Ne dure qu'un instant. _

L'espace d'un battement. Qu'ils ne restent que les souvenirs et les bons moments.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins  
Que tu m'attends. _

Promet-moi, où que tu sois Obito, de garder une place pour moi.

* * *

Voilà ! Séquence nostalgie et émotions (enfin j'espère...)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une fic avec Kakashi, Obito, Rin & cie sur le feu. Je l'ai bientôt fini, mais je préfère la poster quand elle sera bouclée (histoire de pas la laisser innachevée).

J'ai aussi deux trois projets Naruto en cours...Mais on verra :p

A vot' bon cœur m'sieu-dames, une review c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à ces charognards d'auteurs !

**Orshid**


End file.
